1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates an oxygen maintenance and regulation concentrator, especially a portable oxygen maintenance and regulation concentrator apparatus operated under the normal temperature and pressure using the electrochemistry reaction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The oxygen on the earth is one sort of the widespread application gas, especially for the personnel medical service demand, as inside the hospital or in the battlefield situation, even in the rare oxygen area around the high mountain for the personnel oxygen supplies, all are possible latent demands.
In the conventional oxygen supply system, the large-scale gas liquefaction way and the gas adsorption procedure are usually applied for providing the pure oxygen and for the large-scale industry demands.
Furthermore, in the industry technology field, there are many of several oxygen production methods, such as the thin film separation method, the water electrolysis method and so on. However, in the design for the oxygen production method, due to the security and convenience consideration, actually is unable to be developed as the portable oxygen apparatus. The conventional breathing apparatus is unable to be applied to the portable-type equipment, i.e. the portable-type equipment means for the easy carriageable equipment or the simple movement equipment. However, due to the huge occupation for the conventional technology, space so that the conventional technologies are completely not applied to the portable breathing apparatus.
Therefore, concerning the medical and the special environment demands, portable operated under the normal temperature and atmosphere oxygen mask have become as the important and the quite development potential equipments.
Regarding to the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,400 “Electrochemical oxygen concentrator” invention patent, although using the electrochemistry reaction, the electrode plate are not the porous type metal plate, also the operating temperature reaches as high as 500° C., being unable to operate under the normal temperature.
Moreover, regarding to the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,345 “Ceramic solid electrolyte-based electrochemical oxygen concentrator cell” invention patent, using the electrochemistry reaction, and the electrode plate are the multiple electrode plate, however not the porous type metal plate, the operating temperature reaches as high as 800° C., being unable to operate under the normal temperature.
Therefore, using the electrochemistry oxygen-reduction reaction, the oxygen from the air can be used, and the high-purity oxygen can be obtained to become as the new generation feasible idea and concept. Except decreasing the equipment manufacturing complexity, also the production cost for the equipment can be highly reduced.